Iris Khan
Iris Khan was an American witch and auror. Iris was regarded as a key figure in the fight against Gellert Grindelwald, due to her role as the Director of Magical Security in the United States. Biography Early Life Iris was born 1893 to a No-Maj single-mother in the United States. Her father was a British wizard who passed away before she was born. She grew up unaware of her magical origins, until her eleventh birthday, when she received invitations from both Ilvermorny and Hogwarts. Because she never knew her father, she chose to attend Hogwarts, in order to feel closer to his memory. Hogwarts Years Iris attended Hogwarts, and was sorted into Slytherin. There, she excelled, academically, as one of the top students. She also was recruited onto the Slytherin Quidditch team, and played as one of their Chasers, from 2nd year to 7th year. During that time, she was known for having incredible precision when scoring goals. MACUSA After she finished her magical education at Hogwarts, she returned to the United States to be with her mother, and at some point joined the Ministry of Magic as an auror, passing the rigorous tests needed. She rose quickly in rank, known for her effectiveness as a Dark Wizard catcher and eventually, worked under Percival Graves in the Department of Magical Security. Fantastic Beasts When the body of Percival Graves was finally recovered, Iris was devastated by the confirmation of the death of her mentor. President Seraphina Picquery approached her and offered her Graves' former position as Director of Magical Security which she accepted, reluctantly. Khan traveled to London in order to combine efforts with the British Ministry of Magic. There, she met Theseus Scamander, whom she was already familiar with due to her time at Hogwarts. Later Life Khan married Theseus Scamander after Grindelwald's defeat, at a ceremony held in London. Many notable figures were present at the wedding including, President Seraphina Picquery, Albus Dumbledore, Newt Scamander, and Porpentina Goldstein. The two bought a residence in the States and had three children, Lydia, Artemis, and Percival 'Percy' Scamander. She held the position of Director of Magical Security for 45 years, until her retirement. For her long tenure and contributions to MACUSA she was honored formally with a statue of her likeness, placed in the office of the Major Investigations Department. Personality and Traits Due to being frequently underestimated in her position of leadership, because of her young age, Iris maintained a reputation for being "commanding and cold" at MACUSA. Despite that, she was "never unfair or demeaning" as a leader. She was known for having a sharp tongue, however, which contributed further to her aloof reputation. As a student at Hogwarts, she described herself as "reclusive" and kept to herself primarily, throughout first year. In her second year, her fellow Slytherin classmates took notice of her adept flying abilities and recruited her to the Quidditch team. Through the sport, she gained recognition. She remained a huge fan of the Holyhead Harpies throughout her life. Physical Appearance Noted to be a beauty, Iris had long black hair and dark eyes, and was of short stature. She tended to favor black robes for her wardrobe. Magical Abilities and skills * 'Animagus - ' Iris had the ability to transform into a crow at will. She used this skill to her advantage as head of Magical Security, using her crow form for intelligence-gathering purposes, as well, as to deliver covert messages. As she was an American wizard, she was not registered under the British Animagus registry, though it is unknown if MACUSA employed a similar registry. Relationships Theseus Scamander Iris and Theseus had attended Hogwarts together, though were of different years, Iris being a first year when Theseus was a fourth year. They reunite years later, as members of their respective Ministries of Magic, though their first impressions are not favorable.